The invention relates to a wide-band vibration damper for reducing sound conducted in solids, with a horn part which can be fastened with its broad side to the body to be damped, in a positive force transmitting manner or in a force and moment transmitting manner, whereby sound waves conducted in solids may propagate in the horn part in its longitudinal direction and that the cross section of the horn part is tapered in such a manner that the spectral point impedance and the moment impedance relative to the fastening point of the vibration damper, and the coupling factor are adjusted in a manner known as such, while the tapered end of the horn member is terminated in a reflection free manner.
Such a vibration damper is capable of reducing vibrations conducted in solids, particularly such vibrations which emanate from wall elements whereby the vibration damper can vibrate in up to all six degrees of freedom. It may contain curved, helical or twisted horn parts as vibration conductors, the cross section of which is tapered in the direction of propagation in a manner known per se and which horn parts are damped. The impedance matrix of such elements comprises coupling members between the individual degrees of freedom of the vibration.